


If you can't stand the heat

by BDHXHX



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-10-07 20:13:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17372543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BDHXHX/pseuds/BDHXHX
Summary: 斜线前后有意义。梗概：一声客套的假咳嗽后纽特终于发表了解说以外的话：“你之前有想过你也变成小动物会是怎样的吗？”





	If you can't stand the heat

一声客套的假咳嗽后纽特终于发表了解说以外的话：“你之前有想过你也变成小动物会是怎样的吗？”

忒修斯闻言皱起了眉头：“有，但绝对没有往这个方面想……放开，让我自己来。”

他推开纽特手指的力道轻柔得几近爱抚，要不是纽特听出了忒修斯话里的不耐烦，只凭触感判断他也许还真不会放开，至于忒修斯的表情？那在纽特回来之前就是不可信的了，几滴催情剂就可以改变一个成年人的全部理智思考，更别说是对于现在这样缩小到只比纽特手掌长一点的忒修斯。

噢，忒修斯看起来和平时工作的时候没什么区别，按相反性理论来说纽特是该继续慢慢摩挲忒修斯锁骨边上的衬衫扣子，尽管他们都知道这样下去只能更多地解开忒修斯的情欲防护而不是这些小巧的东西。

纽特深呼吸，他本来可以再蹭到忒修斯的头多仰起来一点，把极少有人碰触的脖子暴露出来，男性象征的喉结此时小得如此不明显，纽特几乎想起了女孩子们手中精致的玩偶，脆弱柔嫩的女性肉体感，这种性别错乱感在忒修斯身上却安置得恰到好处，尤其是在他小得能被纽特一眼全部收入眼底的时候。

在床上纽特可没机会一次欣赏到忒修斯的所有，他兄长打颤的手臂，自觉打开的双腿，臀部腰际连接处的圆滑线条，透粉的膝盖，内裤边在肚脐下方勒出的分界线：纽特深入到忒修斯最里面时往往是在那里顶出龟头的形状，还有会在纽特的视线落到时害羞缩起来的后穴。纽特难免对这样的忒修斯感到陌生，他的哥哥总是在性爱中也想占据高处，忒修斯会搂着纽特的脸不停和他接吻，同时违背本能地夹紧屁股，很长一段时间里纽特都认为忒修斯没有受到影响，现如今看来不过是用别的方法遮掩过去罢了。

没有密封好的提取液其实一般反而是最危险的存在，因为一般是经常用来驯服动物的，纽特想他应该早一点告诉忒修斯，后者在意外喝下了错误的药水后应该又在昏迷的时候碰到了其他被打翻的药剂，总而言之，在纽特的手掌上挣扎着蹬掉白色长袜的正是忒修斯，一个需要通过点非正常渠道回归正常的傲罗首席。

“我注意到你已经很习惯这样的突发场合了——”“而这就是我越来越能往你这里跑的原因，”忒修斯打断纽特，最后一件衣物从他肩上滑落，擦过纽特的虎口时柔软光滑得像是忒修斯西装外套口袋里插着的深色手帕，又像是绸面长裙，“快结束这场吧，我不觉得它比你把我压在树上那次来的刺激。”

纽特可不认同忒修斯后面那句话，但于他而言动手胜过争辩，在这方面他们两个几乎是互补的，巴黎那个沉默契合的夜晚后他愈发认清了这个事实。还有忒修斯来这里就只是为了被干空压力吗？他肯定知道以他的吸引力明明可以随便得到适合的人选，就算是想要追求那种自渎的快感，比纽特和他更像兄弟的也大有人在……纽特会自己找到答案。

他还记得上次事后忒修斯骑在他身上一直到纽特射完了也没下来，只有体内的那根阴茎完全软掉，得忒修斯绷着小腹才能吞进的时候才肯起腰，拔出来后忒修斯还捧着它在上面落下了几个吻，然后吸干净纽特尿道口里所有的脏东西，让纽特全程话都说不出来，之后忒修斯离开去洗澡前就能满意地告诉纽特他最想要说的话就是“不要了纽特”，这个问题还是纽特在以为忒修斯睡着了的时候自言自语说出来的。被动方向来是纽特不是吗，但被给予同样也是他争取来的。

纽特合拢手，真的和握着自慰玩具一样握住忒修斯，把大拇指被伤口划破的指纹加印在忒修斯的胸口上，平时得要纽特两手捧着凑上去舔吻的饱满胸部原来还能这样轻易地掌握，都不用特地去咬住乳头，随心所欲地蹂躏小小的胸肉就能让忒修斯攀住他，抱住那根粗糙的手指就像在怀里的是纽特一样——纽特开始觉得不舒服了。


End file.
